Mirror Image
by Van Helsing's bitch
Summary: this ie R for a reason, the is rape, child abuse, suicide attemps, slash and the summary is inside so please look if your 17 or older. Enjoy
1. Default Chapter

**_Mirror Image _**

* * *

**By _Van Helsing's Bitch_**

* * *

**_Rated_:** **R for child abuse, rape, language and Slashyness between Harry and Draco.**

* * *

**Summery: Harry J. Potter had a horrible childhood, full of beatings, bleeding, screaming for someone to save him, and a lot of burns too. But he always got through it, somehow he got through it. But this summer, the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, things are going from bad to worse, his cousin, Dudley has a new hobby and you'll never guess what he dose to Harry, and the worse of it is know one knows.**

**Or so thinks Harry, little dose he know that there are people out there trying to save him, a teenager named Katrina Ashley Potter knows what's happening to him, she her best friends, Drucilla Guinevere Malfoy, and Draco Alexander Malfoy, and there parents and there parents best friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, and Dorian Kingsley, are trying to get to Harry before it's to late to save him. Will Harry survive this? And what is Dudley doing to him? Read and find out.**

**_Warnings:_** **their will be bad language, child abuse, rape, slash meaning m/m relationships you know boys kissing boys and most likely more than that wink wink and also staring a broken Harry, twin sisters, goodish Malfoy's and much much more!!!! So you no likey, you can leave ya savvy? **

* * *

**_Disclaimer: _Ido not own Harry potter and co. or the songs, plays, or poems that I will use in this fic so don't sue me (cause you'll get nothing cause that's what I_ got!!insert insane laughter here ) the only thing I own is the plot And Katrina Ashley Potter, Drucilla Guinevere Malfoy and Dorian Kingsley and maybe a few others that I have yet to name! _**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Is anyone out there cause it's getting harder, and harder to breathe**

Harold James Potter was sitting on his "bed" in the cupboard under the stairs; he was moved back there at the beginning of the summer, along with his school trunk and Hedwig. You see Vernon Dursley had been vary _vary _upset when the order members had threatened him, he thought that Harry had put them up to it!

So there was Harry trying to get some sleep before Dudley came for his nightly _"visit", _but sadly that didn't seem t be working, it's hard to clear all thoughts when you're in so much pain. When you're in mental, emotional, and fiscal pain it's hard not to think about it. I bet your wondering why our little Harry poo is in all this pain, well the emotional is from He who must not named, aka Voldemort, coming back, the prophecy, Cedric's death, and Sirius' supposed death as well. Now do to the fact I'm a stubborn bitch Sirius' death in book five did not happen! Dumbledore went back and pulled him out of the veil, but no ones told Harry. Why you ask? Cause there stubborn arsholes as well. That is all, on wit da story. The fiscal pain was the fault of Vernon and Dudley; they both have sick weird _"games"_ they like to _"play"_ with Harry. Vernon likes to beat the shit out of Harry, and Dudley prefers to fuck the shit out of Harry. And they both talk trash to him while they _"play"_ with him, such as "your worthless." and "the only thing your good for is a quick fuck, ya little whore." Ect. So you can see how that ties in with the mental pain that comes from years of mental abuse.

Now right about now I bet your wondering why Dumbledore still makes Harry live there if they abuse him. Why that's quiet simple, he simply doesn't know you see Vernon tells Harry what to write in his letters and stand's over him when he rites the letters to makes sure that he doesn't give any clue's to what's happening to him. See simple, evil buggers, right back to the story. Harry laid there waiting for his cousin to come for his nightly rape session. Then he heard it the pound of feet on the stairs. Fear sunk in to his heart, the pounding was at his door now, and then he heard the lock open. He found it vary hard to breathe at than moment, like some invisible force was trying to crush his lungs, and it was seceding too.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

* * *

A/N: so what do you think? If you like fell free to tell me so, if you don't then feel free to leave.

Sincerely Van Helsing's Bitch


	2. AN: Sorry not a chapter

A/N: sorry but before I continue I need a beta reader!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This fic with be on hold tell then.

If you would like to be my beta then please e-mail me at thank you


End file.
